


Home

by cosmogyralspooks



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Logince - Freeform, M/M, heheheh, logan does a swear hence the teen+ tag, proposal fic bb, tags have spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:20:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26767909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmogyralspooks/pseuds/cosmogyralspooks
Summary: roast me if you see a typo or an error
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Comments: 4
Kudos: 24





	Home

Logan Noxcaelo, a twenty-five year old man with a rapid-fire intellect, a short temper, and an even shorter stature, was on his way back from work. Surrounding him was the crisp smell of baked apple pies and carved pumpkins. Below his feet were dry leaves of various warm shades. The sun was making its final descent, and the air had just the slightest chill to it. His brisk footsteps echoed through the neighbourhood, a comfortable silence settling as folks retired into their houses for the night. He reached a one story house with pale beige walls. A man with long, auburn hair and caramel skin spotted with freckles stood inside, dancing to music no one else could hear. A smile tugged at Logan’s lips, and he walked up to the door and unlocked it, stepping in. He was home.

Roman spun around at the sound of the door opening and beamed. “Logan! Welcome home, mi amor!” 

He dashed over and lifted him into the air, eliciting a squeak from the latter. “How was work?”

“Work was… Alright.”

“Just alright?”

“Yeah.” Logan nodded. “What’ve you been up to?”

“Mostly rehearsing,” Roman hummed, setting Logan down.

“I see.”

“I’m hungry.”

“Alright,” Logan chuckled. “I assume you wish for me to cook something?”

“You’re so smart, Nerd,” Roman teased.

“I would say the same for you but I’m afraid it won’t hold true, Princey,” Logan quipped.

“Ouch, my heart.” Roman held his hands over his heart dramatically.

Logan chuckled, pressing a kiss to his cheek. Roman grinned, lovestruck. Logan slipped his hand into Roman’s and led him into the kitchen, starting to cook. “There’s a meteor shower tonight,” he mumbled, trying to come off casually.

“Ooo! We should try and watch it!”

Logan looked over at Roman. “You… actually want to see it?”

“Of course, Jupi-nerd! It’ll be fun!”

“Great!” A smile took over Logan’s features.

“We can camp out on the roof and cuddle! Oh, I’ll go get blankets!” Roman bounced on the balls of his feet before rushing out.

About half an hour later, Logan found himself lying on the roof next to Roman, an untouched plate of biscuits in his lap. The sky was a mild blue-gray, not quite reaching the depths of night yet. The surrounding neighbourhood was lit with street lamps, casting golden-yellow beams onto the road. You could hear the faint rush of the highway about a mile out, but it was masked by some classical music Roman had put on.

“How long have we been dating?” Roman’s voice rang out in the still air.

“Maybe four or five years, why?”

“Just… people normally get hitched after a while.”

Logan’s heart skipped a beat, and he turned to face Roman. “Why bring this up now?”

“Well- I was wondering. Would you ever want to get married? Maybe not to me specifically but what do you think of the concept?”

“I think I would. If not for the tax benefit and legal recognition, if I was with someone long enough and was fond enough of them, I likely would.”

“Huh.” Roman looked up at the moon, the box in his pocket getting increasingly bothersome. The night went on, and the sky darkened enough so the two could see the stars and the meteor shower.

“Wow…” Logan looked up at the sky in awe. “It’s gorgeous, isn’t it?”

“Yeah.” Roman looked at him, swallowing down his nervousness. “Logan?”

“Yes?” Logan looked over. 

Roman stood up and offered Logan a hand. “Might I have this dance?”

Logan flushed, nodding. “You may.” He took the hand that was offered to him and stood up.

Roman led them in a waltz, careful not to step too close to the edge of the roof and smiling at his partner all the while. Logan looked up at him in complete adoration, admiring his green eyes that seemed to glow on a night like this. Once the song came to its close, Roman pulled away, shakily taking out the box and kneeling on one knee.

“Holy shit,” Logan gasped, covering his mouth.

“Logan Noxcaelo- love of my life, my star, my universe, mi amor- will you marry me?” He opened the box, revealing a ring.

“Yes! Yes, oh my gosh, yes!” Logan beamed, launching himself at Roman and hugging him tightly, unable to hold back the flood of tears. “Yes, yes, yes a million times over!”

Roman grinned, tears springing from his eyes. He lifted Logan up and spun him around, giggling uncontrollably. “Oh my star I was so afraid you would say no- oh I love you so much-”

Logan cut him off with a quick but firm kiss, making both of them aware of how much the other was crying. Roman set Logan down and sniffled, wiping his nose and smiling. “I’m really glad you said yes.”

“Why wouldn’t I?” Logan laughed, his smile widening.

Roman could think of no good answer to that, so instead he simply kissed Logan again. “Gosh, I love you so much.”

“I love you too,” Logan mumbled, and you could practically hear his smile. “So, so much.”

Roman wrapped his arms around Logan’s waist and sighed happily, shutting his eyes and absorbing the moment. Logan leaned his head on Roman’s shoulder, smiling against his collarbone. They swayed in the moonlight, giddy and lovestruck, simply soaking up the other’s company. And they were home.

**Author's Note:**

> roast me if you see a typo or an error


End file.
